A happy valentine's day
by catherinebellmac
Summary: C'est la Saint Valentin. Mac est seule, mais c'est sans compter sur son pilote favoris.


« Madame ? »

Sarah Mackenzie leva la tête de son dossier pour voir un livreur devant la porte de son bureau.

« Oui » dit elle.

« Vous êtes bien le Colonel Mackenzie ? » demanda t'il.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

Il s'avança, sortit un bouquet de fleur de derrière son dos ainsi qu'une boîte, il posa le tout sur le bureau de Sarah.

« C'est pour vous. Quelqu'un vous les envoie. Vous devez me signer le reçu. »

« Bien sur. »

Sarah signa.

« Merci. Bonne journée Madame et bonne saint Valentin. »

Le jeune homme quitta son bureau en fermant la porte. Sarah regarda le bouquet de fleurs, des roses, blanches et rouges. Bien sur, c'était la Saint Valentin. C'était sortit de sa tête. Ou plutôt elle se forçait à ne pas y penser. Elle allait être seule et n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Elle avait pensé que depuis noël tout aurait évolué entre elle et Harm.

Elle regarda la carte qui accompagnait les fleurs. 'Joyeuse Saint Valentin Sarah.' C'était relativement simple. Elle prit le paquet, elle retira le ruban et le papier cadeau. C'était un long écrin, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un magnifique collier avec un pendentif en forme d'ange qui tenait une pierre qui avait la forme d'un cœur en or blanc et jaune. C'était magnifique.

La porte s'ouvrit, c'était Harriet qui entra vêtu en civil.

« Bonjour, Mac. »

« Oh, bonjour Harriet. »

« Comment ça va ? »

« Bien et vous ? »

« Ça va. C'est quoi ça ? »

« Un cadeau de Saint valentin. »

Harriet toucha le collier.

« Il est magnifique. Le capitaine a bon goût. »

« Harriet qui vous dit qu'il s'agit de Harm ? »

« Et bien, je ne vois que lui, qui pourrait vous offrir ça. »

« Le problème c'est qu'il doit certainement passer la Saint Valentin avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, il y a Alicia ou Megan. Vous avez le choix. »

« Et vous. Pourquoi pas après tout. »

« Ça m'étonne. »

« En tout cas on ne sait pas qui est votre admirateur. »

« Et je ne pense pas que je le saurais. Bon on va déjeuner. »

« Volontiers. »

Appartement de Mac

14 février 2005

8 :10 PM

Sarah s'affala sur son canapé, toujours en peignoir puisqu'elle sortait de la douche, elle prit la télécommande et zappa sur toute les chaînes. Il n'y avait que des films ou des programmes spéciale Saint Valentin. Elle porta sa main à son pot de pop corn, elle n'avait pas trop faim alors autant grignoter quelque chose de pas trop mauvais. Son regard se posa sur le bouquet de fleur et sur l'écrin ouvert, elle n'avait pas mis le collier, elle voulait savoir de qui tout cela venait.

Elle n'avait pas vu Harm de toute la journée, il était sur une enquête à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait pas cessé d'y penser. Alors Alicia ou Megan ? Voilà la question du jour. Elle eut un petit rire avant de reprendre du pop corn.

Puis elle entendit des coups à sa porte. Elle se leva en posant son saladier. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Harm ? » s'étonna t'elle quand elle le vit.

« Bonsoir. »

Elle était surprise de le voir ici, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le fixer, vêtu d'un jean moulant, d'une chemise bleu foncé et de son blouson de pilote, elle le trouvait très sexy.

« Que faites vous là ? Vous n'êtes pas…Euh….en train de fêter la saint Valentin avec….. »

« Avec ? »

« Megan ou Alicia. »

Harm sourit. « Euh….non. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. Mais alors que faites vous là ? Il y a un problème ? »

« En faites je compte fêter la Saint Valentin. »

Sarah fronça les sourcils. « J'ai du mal à vous suivre. » Puis elle suivit son regard qui s'était dirigé vers le bouquet de fleurs. « Oh mon dieu. Harriet avait raison. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harm.

« Ces cadeaux, c'est vous n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Je ne savais pas qui pouvait me l'envoyer. Enfin c'est une longue histoire. »

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je peux entrer pour que nous dînions ensemble ? »

Sarah sourit et le laissa entrer. Il avait un sac plastique dans sa main. « J'ai commandé chinois. »

« Parfait. Je vais me changer si ça ne vous gène pas. »

« Comme ça je peux tout préparer. »

« Super. Je reviens. »

Sarah se dépêcha de foncer dans sa chambre après avoir récupérer l'écrin sur la table et ouvrit son armoire. 'Qu'est ce que je peux mettre ? Non trop sexy. Pas assez sexy. Il faut qu'il tombe sous mon charme, quoiqu'il l'est déjà.

Finalement elle opta pour une jupe longue noire, avec une fente sur le côté droite qui remontait jusqu'au dessus du genou, et un petit top avec un assez grand décolleté pour lui faire baver. Elle mit le collier autour de son cou et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle se coiffa puis elle se maquilla légèrement juste un peu de noir aux yeux et du gloss sur les lèvres pour les rendre pulpeuses. Elle se mit du parfum et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle en était fière.

Si Harm regardait son collier, son regard descendrait forcément vers son décolleté. Parfait.

« Capitaine, ce soir vous serez à moi. » se dit Sarah à elle-même.

Elle se sourit et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle inspira profondément. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et arriva dans son salon.

« woaw. C'est magnifique. » dit Sarah en voyant la décoration de son salon.

En effet, Harm avait eu le temps d'allumer le feu dans la cheminée et aussi quelques bougies qu'il avait placé un peu partout dans la maison. L'odeur du dîner émanait dans la pièce.

Harm au son de sa voix se retourna.

« Mon dieu. Mac ! Vous êtes…..woaw….Magnifique » il la regardait avec des yeux brillants

« Merci. »

« Si vous voulez bien. » lui dit il en lui désignant la table

Sarah s'avança doucement, puis Harm tira la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit.

« Toujours aussi gentleman hein ? » dit Sarah

« Oui, toujours pour vous. »

Le dîner étant prêt ils commencèrent à manger.

« C'est délicieux. » dit elle en dégustant son repas.

« Je savais que vous aimiez ça. »

« Merci pour ce soir. D'être avec moi. »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas où j'aurais pu être. Je savais que vous étiez seule et moi aussi. Et sincèrement, je préfère être avec vous plutôt qu'avec une autre, croyez moi.»

Elle lui sourit tendrement. « Vous êtes un amour Harm. Le collier, le dîner, c'est génial. »

Ils se sourirent et continuèrent de dîner tranquillement savourant leur petite discussion. Finalement quand ils eurent finis, ils s'assirent sur le canapé et savourèrent un café.

Sarah désespérait un peu. Harm n'avait toujours pas eu de gestes très entreprenants. Plus la soirée avançait, plus elle avait envie de lui elle allait le faire craquer.

Alors elle croisa ses jambes, la jupe remonta un peu mais comme elle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Ils riaient de bon cœur puisqu'ils parlaient de l'Afghanistan. Elle en profita, tout en rigolant, elle posa sa main sur la jambe de Harm.

« J'adore ce souvenir. » dit elle en faisant glisser sa main.

Bingo, Harm regarda sa main, Sarah ramena sa main vers elle et au moment où le regard de Harm se posait sur ses jambes elle décroisa et recroisa ses jambes, mettant la droite sur la gauche, et de ce fait, la fente découvrit la jambe droite de Sarah. Harm voyant ça se remit un peu plus droit et essaya de calmer l'excitation qu'il ressentait.

Sarah ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son plan fonctionnait.

« Au faites Harm. » il releva les yeux. « Quand avez-vous acheté ce collier ? » demanda t'elle en posant sa main dessus.

« Euh…… » Comme Sarah l'avait prévu son regard avait suivit son plan et s'était dirigé vers son décolleté. « Euh…je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours et je l'ai acheté ce week-end pour pouvoir vous l'offrir aujourd'hui. » Il releva ses yeux pour la fixait dans les yeux.

Sarah sourit en découvrant dans le bleu des yeux de Harm quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours cherché. Cette petite lueur.

« Ça va Harm ? » demanda t'elle d'une voix légèrement sensuelle.

« Euh….oui, pourquoi ? »

« Vous avez l'air tendu. »

'C'est le cas de le dire' pensa Harm. Il n'arrivait pas. Quand il était arrivé, il n'avait cessé de se dire qu'il ne devait pas lui sauter dessus trop vite, mais elle ne lui faciliter pas la tache, elle était trop belle.

« Je vous jure que je vais bien. »

« Je vous crois. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai pas de cadeaux pour vous. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

« A moins que…. »

« Que ? »

« J'ai peut être un cadeau pour vous. »

« Ah oui ? Quoi ? »

Elle lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui, elle décidait de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage et le rapprocha d'elle. Elle posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle lui donna un tendre baiser. Harm ne savait plus quoi faire. En tout cas, il la laissa faire pendant un moment avant d'approfondir le baiser.

Malheureusement, ils durent se séparer à bout de souffle.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais voilà. C'est tout ce que j'ai. » Dit Sarah mutine avec un petit sourire.

« Et bien, c'était super. » Dit Harm encore perdu dans la magie du baiser.

« Parfait. »

Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire, la soirée devait se finir, ils n'allaient pas rester ainsi toute la nuit mais ils ne voulaient pas non plus se séparer. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, puis Harm eut un petit rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » Demanda Mac.

« On ressemble à deux adolescents à leur premier rendez vous. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau seize ans. »

Sarah rit aussi. « C'est vrai. » puis reprenant son sérieux. « Mais nous ne sommes plus des ados, nous sommes des adultes consentants. »

« Ouais, alors on sait le risque que l'on prend si…. »

« Oui, si… »

Il eut un long silence entre eux, puis Sarah se rapprocha de Harm et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois il ne fallu pas longtemps à Harm pour réagir, il la serra instantanément dans ses bras et approfondi le baiser.

Sa main passa sous la fente de sa jupe et il caressa sa jambe. Ils brisèrent le baiser, en haletant par le manque d'air.

« Harm. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es sur ? »

« Très sur. »

« Parfait. »

Ils s'embrassèrent puis Sarah se leva et l'entraîna avec elle vers sa chambre.

Appartement de Mac

15 février 2005

6 :50 AM

Le réveil sonna et Sarah tendit sa main pour l'éteindre, en grognant. La sonnerie se tut et elle se remit dans les bras de son amant.

« Bonjour. » Dit il d'une voix encore rempli de sommeil.

« Bonjour. »

Elle leva sa tête et ils se regardèrent en souriant. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

« As-tu passé une bonne Saint Valentin ? » lui demanda Harm quand le baiser fut finit.

« oh oui. C'était extra, surtout la manière dont ça s'est finit. »

« Ah oui ? Je ne m'en souviens pas trop, mes souvenirs sont flous. Tu pourrais me montrer ? »

Elle rigola avant de se mettre sur lui et de l'embrasser.

« Je pourrais mais on va être en retard. »

« Et alors ? »

« Le général va pas apprécier. »

« Je m'en fiche. »

« On doit se lever Harm, ce n'est pas très conforme à la règle. »

« Je déteste la règle. »

« Moi aussi. Mais…. » Elle se rapprocha de son oreille. « On peut toujours prendre une douche chaude tout les deux. » elle appuya sur le mot chaude et lorsqu'elle releva le visage pour le regarder, elle eut en réponse son flyboy grin.

« Allons y alors, Marin's. »

Ils se levèrent et allèrent dans la salle de bain où ils prirent la plus sensuelle des douches.

Durant la journée, ce fut dur pour eux de se comporter comme si de rien n'était, Mac n'oublia pas d'appeler Harriet et la seule chose qu'elle lui dit fut 'vous aviez raison Harriet, c'était lui'.

Bien sur, Harriet avait dit à Mac qu'elle la rejoignait au JAG à midi pour avoir tous les détails.

C'est avec un sourire que Sarah avait raccroché et cela avait intrigué Harm. Bien sur elle lui promit de tout lui raconter.

Ce soir.

FIN.


End file.
